wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Keepers of the Light
"There is never enough darkness in the world to put out the Light." '' The Keepers are a group of individuals led by the Prophet Tuurel who wish to cleanse Azeroth of the evils it holds through positive means. By no means is this a Guild solely for those Humans, Dwarves or Draenei versed in the ways of the Light. All those who follow the Elements, Elune or any other benevolent being or concept are welcome into the fold to help bring a stable future to Azeroth and beyond. Truely, the Guild is open to anyone who wish to aid and better the world about them. The Keepers seek to aid not only those solid in their religion, but those who also wish to redeem themselves such as fallen Paladins, Priests and even Death Knights. Brief Back-Story A little under two years ago, the Draenei ship known as the Exodar plummeted from the skies and crashed in to a small set of isles. Many lives were lost in the crash and many more fell deep into the shadows. Those who were loyal kept fighting kept pushing forward to avenge those who had caused them so much pain in the past. Upon stabilizing the Exodar for inhabitants, a younger Prophet named Tuurel was sitting outside the Exodar when a vision came to him. A vision that'd change his life forever. He saw his lifelong friend, Amaanu, fall into the shadows. Amaanu was merely a novice priest at the time, but she was certainly dedicated to her studies - at that time, her focuses were on the light. He switched his focus from rebuilding the Exodar to pursuing the Light once more. He vowed to fight all of the evil which existed in the worlds. In order to protect his friend - and all of those he loved - Tuurel, now known as the Lightwarden, founded the Keepers of the Light, which would later become simply The Keepers. Unable to stop his friend from falling in to the shadows, Tuurel continues to gather forces to pursue the shadows. In his eyes, the Light does not just grant Holy magic, but the Light grants power to all things "good." He has studied the elements, Elune, and obviously the Light. Tuurel knows that regardless of the belief, his followers are good at heart. Recent Plot' * Old Enemies and Abduction: During a meet and greet held at the Seat of the Naaru, two officers and Tuurel himself were struck with unexplained fatigue and weakness. The cause was soon to be discovered when Amaanu and her Keepers of Shadows arrived on the scene to take the Prophet hostage. In the confusion, they succeeded in summoning Tuurel off to an unknown location to leave the remaining Keepers distraught and bewildered. Soon after, The Keepers set off to Stormwind on a hunch in volving Warlocks only to meet up with a fellow Guild Member who had a bit more information. With no one in high spirits, the Beer Garden party hosted by the Guild was quickly dispersed as more clues surfaced as to the location of Tuurel. A search across the Bloodmyst Isle only brought about a chat with a water elemental and small comfort that the Prophet is safe. Trivia * The rabbit is a sacred creature of noble origin that should never be harmed. Well, in Tuurel's opinion it is! 'OOC Information ' The Keepers is a Heavy RP guild who accepts all races and factions under the banner of the Alliance. The main focus of the Guild is to promote and actively role play on the server, but do not discourage PvE or PvP pursuits. Guild chat is IC, with an active OOC channel. New RPs are welcomed, so don’t be intimidated! Feel free to contact Tuurel, the Guild Leader or any of the Officers listed bellow for more IC or OOC information on the guild. To join up with The Keepers a few IC and OOC questions will be asked of you upon applying. Contacts: * ''Rakaa '' * ''Nixrael '' * ''Maevenna '' * ''Elenna '' * ''Tinkspock '' * ''Lavaatu External Links * Guild Website Portal * Armory Page Category:Archived Guilds